


a knight in shining armour

by tenienteross (ada)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Flirting, Freddy is one hundred percent done with everything, Jacob is a shameless flirt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/tenienteross
Summary: When Jacob almost messes up his hunt for the infamous Jekyll brothers, one sergeant in disguise comes to the rescue. Begrudgingly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is very, very silly. The idea had been on my mind for days, since I replayed the Jekyll Brothers Templar Hunt mission and I got to write it in one sitting. To get the 100% sync, you need to have one brother killed by a policeman. And then I thought: how would this have played out if said policeman were Freddy, working undercover on the docks?
> 
> You can expect Freddy being really done with Jacob's shit.

The pier is cloaked in shadows, as the night sky sparked with stars covers London. Jacob squints to the steam boat on his right and the square, concealed under the empty ticket booth’s roof. The targets Greenie has given him are a pair of brothers who have a very profitable enterprise smuggling goods to to London for the their and the Templars’ benefit. Jacob smiles cocky, bringing down the hood over his features. 

The Jekyll brothers’ operation is about to end, by his hand.

Clenching his fist to adjust the brass knuckles, Jacob doesn’t hesitate to throw himself against the first Blighter that walks unknowingly in front of him. With a muffled cry, the man’s eyes turn white and Jacob lays him down. The head hits the cobblestones loudly, which brings the attention of a fellow Blighter who walks nearby. Grinning, he jumps to him and pins the unsuspecting thug to the ground. Brass knuckles meet his jaw in an instant, and Jacob is satisfied to hear the cracking of bones under his fist. 

The Blighter is unconscious and Jacob stands up fastly—and luck is on his side, because Raphael Jekyll is almost in front of him, pacing around the dock with a nervous tick on his neck. There was some security around the pier, but less than expected and he has already taken down two of them. Jacob sees the opportunity crystal clear, so he approaches the target from behind while ducking. His steps are soft against the stone, masked by the squeaking and rattling of the harbour’s nightlife. 

Raphael Jekyll’s shoulders and back are massive, and Jacob knows the smuggler would have a slightly edge over him if they were to fight face to face. But that’s not something Jacob plans to let happen, so he crouches behind the man. With a flick of his wrist, the hidden blade is ready and Jacob plunges it mercilessly in the back of Raphael’s right knee. 

He shrieks, falling on his kneecaps as his body and voice whimper.

 _Oh, oh,_ Jacob thinks.

That’s when he realises he may not have planned his attack as deeply as he had assured Greenie and Evie, to start with, because Raphael’s cry sounds like thunder in the middle of the night. 

It doesn’t take long before the tide of footsteps approaches all over his position. Raphael is already lying on the dock’s ground, pale and wailing, blood dripping from his leg abundantly and forming a red puddle under him. Jacob snaps his tongue, certain there’s no way he can escape unseen now. 

He finishes Raphael’s life with a clean cut to his throat and jumps up, ready to dip into the filthy waters of the Thames to make an escape. An idea easily discarded when he hears the unique sound of a gun cocking behind his neck.

“Well, if it isn’t the Rookie pup king himself,” someone snarls, and Jacob notices Kent’s voice trembles. Because he’s positive this is the remaining brother when he feels him so close. “You will pay for that, son of a bitch.”

Jacob doesn’t try to talk his way out of this—it’s not a strategy that has always worked for him, and he _is_ responsible for killing this man’s brother, after all. He would never let anyone who harmed Evie whisper even a syllable. 

But this is not going to be his ending. As both hands move up to mock surrender, Jacob feels the contents in his coat’s inner pocket. The crafty bomb with Bell’s formula is there, and he grabs it carefully while Kent keeps shouting nonsense on his back, pushing the pistol’s cannon against his nape. The hand is shaking more and more, and he needs to move quick if he doesn't want his brains spilled all over the cobblestone (which he doesn't). 

Jacob has a firm grasp over the voltaic bomb, ready to throw it, when the deafening blast of a gunshot rings through the dock and pierces through Jacob's eardrums. The cold touch of the revolver’s mouth is no longer pressed on his back.

His breathing halts, as if the lungs inside his chest had vanished all of a sudden. Blinking, he gulps and looks down puzzled. 

He should be… dead? But he isn't, even though it is undeniable that a gun has been fired. 

“For God’s sake, Frye,” Jacob hears a creaky whisper now on his back. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Jacob turns on his heels slowly, eyes wide open as he realises whose voice it was. He can’t help the look of surprise, along with a lopsided grin.

“Freddy!” he squeals in the lowest voice he can manage. “I should be asking the same thing. What are you…?”

It’s dark, and the pier is only dimly lit by a few gaslights that cast more shadows than actually light their surroundings. However, he doesn’t need anything more to recognise Freddy’s face and body despite the new dock worker outfit he’s dressed up in. A black cap perched on his head, battered boots and a plain striped vest helped to identify Freddy’s new costume. But the man could never hide from him with those bushy whiskers all over his face, Jacob thought amusedly. 

“Oh, undercover job _again_ , right?” he grins.

“In spite of you, I might add,” Freddy rolls his eyes, and hides his firearm on a hidden holster under his vest. “I was following these Jekylls. They were smuggling opium, among many other illegal substances. Now, _you_ didn’t have any reason to be here or interfere…”

Jacob stops him, shrugging. “He was one of our baddies too. They were making their masters very rich. And we don’t want that, do we?”

Freddy glares at him with a stern frown, not entirely convinced by Jacob’s explanation. 

“You are making my life so much difficult,” he groans. “I’d have preferred having this man…” Freddy sticks his chin to the dead body of Raphael, “and his brother, alive. Dead people don’t testify, Jacob.”

“They don’t steal or smuggle either.”

Jacob beams a smirk that brings another loud, exasperated groan from the sergeant. 

“I swear, I should have let him shoot you,” Freddy mutters, massaging his nose’s bridge. 

Jacob treads over second brother’s body to reach Abberline and pat him on the shoulder.

“Don’t say that, Freddy. You came to my rescue and I owe you one now.”

He rolls his eyes again, glancing menacingly to Jacob. He hits back with his most charming smile, and somehow he suspects not even Freddy is completely immune to its effects. 

Sighing tiredly, Freddy replies, “I don’t want you to owe me anything and I _definitely_ don’t want to be your personal knight in shining armour.”

Jacob chuckles playfully. “Such a pity. I bet you’d look dashing in a sparkling armour.” Then he leans in a bit, hand resting on Freddy’s shoulder, and whispers close to his earlobe. “And I do love a bit of sparkle.” 

When Jacob adds a suggestive wink at the end of his sentence as he moves away, Freddy can only react as Jacob had expected: with a disgusted grunt. 

It doesn’t hide the reddened spots on his cheeks, though, which are blatantly visible even under the dusky illumination from the gaslights. Jacob bids him farewell with a string of laughter, confident on his recent victory.


End file.
